1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a quick release connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional quick release connector in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6-8 comprises a connector body 50 having an inside formed with a mounting chamber 58 and having a peripheral wall formed with four receiving holes 51 connected to the mounting chamber 58, four locking blocks 60 movably mounted in the receiving holes 51 of the connector body 50 and extendable into the mounting chamber 58 of the connector body 50, a mounting sleeve 70 movably mounted on the connector body 50 and having an inner wall provided with a plurality of push blocks 72 that are movable to push the locking blocks 60 into the mounting chamber 58 of the connector body 50, and an elastic member 61 mounted on the connector body 50 and biased between the connector body 50 and the mounting sleeve 70 to push the mounting sleeve 70 outwardly relative to the connector body 50 and to push the push blocks 72 to press the locking blocks 60. The connector body 50 has an end portion provided with a protruding limit flange 53. Each of the receiving holes 51 of the connector body 50 is provided with two catch walls 52. The inner wall of the mounting sleeve 70 is provided with a plurality of limit plates 71 that are movable to rest on the limit flange 53 of the connector body 50 to prevent the mounting sleeve 70 from being detached from the connector body 50.
In operation, when the mounting sleeve 70 is pressed toward the connector body 50, the elastic member 61 is compressed, and the push blocks 72 of the mounting sleeve 70 is movable to detach from the locking blocks 60, so that the locking blocks 60 are movable in the receiving holes 51 of the connector body 50. Thus, when an insert is inserted into the mounting chamber 58 of the connector body 50, the locking blocks 60 are extendable into an annular retaining groove of the insert. After the mounting sleeve 70 is released, the mounting sleeve 70 is pushed outwardly relative to the connector body 50 by the restoring force of the elastic member 61 so that the push blocks 72 of the mounting sleeve 70 are movable to press the locking blocks 60 into the retaining groove of the insert, so that the insert is locked onto the connector body 50 by the locking blocks 60.
However, it is necessary to place all of the locking blocks 60 into the receiving holes 51 of the connector body 50, so that the quick release connector cannot be assembled easily and quickly, thereby wasting time and increasing costs of assembly and fabrication of the quick release connector In addition, the catch walls 52 of each of the receiving holes 51 of the connector body 50 are formed by four slides “A” in a die during the molding process as shown in FIG. 8, so that the number of the slides “A” is increased, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. Further, the connector body 50 is provided with four pairs of catch walls 52 so that the connector body 50 needs a relatively larger die removal space in the die, and the die only forms a few connector bodies 50 at a time, thereby decreasing the working efficiency, and thereby increasing the costs of fabrication.